


yogurt

by Anonymous



Series: other things i did [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, there's setup and context, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap searches for his relief while Dream and George are away. It sort of backfires.Or,The Yogurt Fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: other things i did [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143446
Comments: 20
Kudos: 278
Collections: Anonymous





	yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored lol

George, Nick, and Clay had moved in with each other in the beginning of 2022. After Clay and Nick had started living together in 2021, the three had made plans for George to move in as soon as Covid restrictions in both countries had died down. At the first possible moment George had moved to Florida with the two, taking all 5'9 of him and his stupid fucking electric scooter (along with the rest of his personal affects, of course) and had carved his way into the routine that Nick and Clay had made for themselves over the course of 2021. It was great, Nick thought, living with two of his best friends. Him and Clay were already used to each other, and the transition from hours long TeamSpeak calls to hours spent on the couch or chilling in one of their rooms wasn't that weird for George and him, Nick had found. He had just never thought that something like this would ever happen.

It was only natural for someone Nick's age to want to...relieve himself every now and then. He had heard Clay do it before, and he was sure Clay had heard him as well. Late nights where Clay thought he was asleep were often filled with soft, muffled panting that Nick may or may not have quietly snuck over to his door to hear more clearly sometimes. May or may not have reached down to palm at himself sometimes. May or may not have pulled his cock out of his sweatpants and rubbed himself off sometimes. If he had, Clay had no use for knowing, and Nick wasn't about to find himself telling.

That's why Nick preferred getting off to an empty house. Ever since George had moved in he had stopped masturbating altogether, and he could feel the need to feel relief building up in his gut easier and easier with every stray touch either of his friends would throw his way, with every movie night George's head would spend on his thighs, with every time Clay would place an absentminded hand on his hip when they were both in the kitchen.

Neither of his friends also meant that nobody would walk into him with his hand wrapped around his cock, neither of them would witness the embarrassing outcome if that event was sure to pass (neither of them would let it go, and Nick would have to life with backwards jabs at the fact that he was caught with his hand down his pants, or even worse that he had cum all over himself just from a foreign pair of eyes on his cock.)

When Dream and George had left after he'd woken up he'd realized this was the perfect opportunity to get a little bit of relief for himself, as good a time as any that his friends wouldn't be in the house. That, and Nick was a bit tired of avoiding those small touches George and Dream would give him sometimes, a bit tired of the fact that he couldn't enjoy the little joys of living with his friends without having to actively think about not popping a fucking boner. At 21 you'd think he could control himself, but he was still the same 19-year-old who had bit his lips raw Christmas of 2020 while watching a sex tape on voice call with said aforementioned friends.

He'd grabbed some snacks from the fridge before moving to the couch in the living room, right in front of the giant flatscreen TV that Clay had used as a housewarming gift for the both of them, placing his vanilla yogurt and cookies down on the coffee table, alongside a spoon, before propping his legs up onto the coffee table and spreading them slightly, pulling out his phone and the lube he'd placed in his pocket at the same time.

That brought him to where he was now, scrolling through an alt Twitter account looking at porn and starting to palm himself through his gray sweatpants, a slight tent already visible through them. He clicked on one of the videos he saw before pulling his sweatpants and boxers down, popping his half-hard cock out and squirting some lube on his free hand to start to palm at his dick slightly as the video started picking up speed.

The woman in it was pretty, he thought. Slim, dark brown haired, and throwing her head back as a buffer blond man pounded her into a bed, her head twisted to the side so that it would be visible to the camera as her eyes rolled back into her head. Nick could feel himself unconsciously mimicking the man's speed, his hand tightening around his cock to mimic the tighter fit that the man in the video was probably feeling. His mind couldn't help but start drifting as the steady up and down motion became something he had to think about less and less. Drifting to someone else slim and dark brown haired, and what they would look like under a buff blond counterpart, getting their ass pounded into as Nick just watched from the sidelines, hand around his cock like it was right at that moment, their head turned to look at him just like the woman in the video's. He wondered how George would sound in that position, arms pulled behind his back and chest resting on the bed as Clay slammed his cock into his ass. Low groans coming from all three inhabitants of the room as they all got closer and closer to release. George's mouth would be wide open, and Nick wouldn't be able to resist putting the tip of his cock inside George's mouth, maybe getting brave enough to shove it in with consent from the other man. They would all cum in sync, George on the sheets, Clay all over George's ass, and Nick over George's pretty face and lips.

Nick started feeling a familiar feeling build up in his gut, a warmth starting to form that made him start to pump his arm faster, squeeze his fist tighter around his cock to chase the release that he could feel coming. He closed and dropped his phone onto the couch to grip the fabric with his other hand. He could feel the warmth starting to edge over, starting to build up to the point where it would crash and break, and at the same moment he heard a car door slam and footsteps start to head up to the front door.

_Fuck_. They were back.

Nick started glancing around in a panic for something, anything. He refused to leave himself hanging but he also refused to waddle back to his bedroom and finish. He was going to do this here and now, even if he couldn't see a box of tissues near him or anything.

His eyes continued to fly around wildly until they landed on the container of yogurt he had placed on the table earlier. In a split second he grabbed it and popped it open, placing his other hand on his cock and jerking until he felt the warm feeling quickly building back up and spilling over as he came onto the yogurt, the white of his cum mixing in with the white color of the vanilla. He tucked his cock back into his sweatpants and grabbed the spoon and his phone just as the door creaked front open, very visible from Nick's position on the couch, and pulled up his normal alt twitter feed just in time for Clay and George to walk in the door.

Nick stuck his spoon in the cum-yogurt to seem more natural. This was the start of his demise.

Clay had perked up when he saw the yogurt, like he'd been waiting for someone else to pull it out of the fridge so that he could eat it, and he rushed over to it as soon as he saw the spoon in it as well.

Before Nick could even _try_ to distract him with a _"So what did you do while you were out"_ , Clay had pulled out the spoon and scooped the top of the yogurt into his mouth.

Nick could see it hit him almost immediately, the salty taste of Nick's cum very different from the cool, sweet yogurt. Clay's head, spoon still in his mouth, pivoted towards Nick slowly. Nick could feel his face slowly getting warmer and warmer as Clay kept his eyes on him in a piercing gaze. Nick tried to glance away, eyes trying to flick towards George, who was standing still in the doorway and looking at the two like they were fucking insane, but felt his eyes pulled back to Clay's green ones like the taller had his own gravitational pull.

Clay pulled the spoon out of his mouth clean, visibly swallowed, and made an interested sounding "Oh?"

Nick felt all of his blood rush immediately back to his cock, the oversensitivity that he had felt before from shoving his cock back into his sweatpants too quickly now turning into a sort of oversensitive pleasure as his now-hard cock rubbed up against the inside of his sweatpants, the feelings he had been sort-of repressing before (why had his friend's touches gotten him hard, why did he _enjoy_ it?) disappearing as he watched Clay lick his lips free of any of what could be remains of either of the white liquids that had entered his mouth a few seconds before. Nick started to feel lightheaded, his brain floating up towards the stratosphere as Clay leaned in further, closer towards him. "Oh?" He said again.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" George asks from the doorway, and both Clay and Nick turn to face him. 

"I'm about to give Nick a blowjob," Clay says simply, and George frowns confusedly. 

"Why?"

"He came in the yogurt."

"He did what?"

"He came in the yogurt, George," Clay says exasperatedly. "Was kinda hot, so now I'm blowing him. Come on, what's a bj between homies?"

"What's a-alright," George says, moving over towards the couch to sit beside Nick. He places his hand on Nick's thigh.

"You're going to what?" Nick squeaks out as Clay turns back to him, and Clay just smiles sharply before dipping his hand in the still-open yogurt container, pulling down Nick's sweatpants with the other hand and grabbing his cock with the yogurt-covered one, jerking it up and down a few times before wiping the excess yogurt on Nick's sweatpants and dipping down to take the tip into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around it, sucking off all the yogurt before pulling off for a brief second to swallow, taking a second before shoving his head down to take the whole of Nick's cock in his mouth.

Nick's hands fly almost immediately to Clay's hair, gripping and tugging as the man swirls his tongue around his cock, swallowing around it presumably to get rid of some of the yogurt. Nick wasn't complaining, because it felt damn fucking good when he did it, and when Clay moaned when Nick would pull his hair. George's hand, still on his thigh, squeezed tightly, sending sparks right into Nick's cock. He could feel the warm feeling build up faster this time, not even dying down when Clay pulled off to coat his cock with more yogurt for him to suck off.

Way too soon Nick could feel it coming, the steady build up of heat rushing violently as Clay lapped and suckled his cock, swallowing all of the yogurt he had placed on it like he had swallowed the cum-covered yogurt earlier. Nick's only reward for him was pulling his hair, which Clay seemed to enjoy, too blissed out by the blowjob to do anything other than press his eyes closed, murmur praises, and tug at the blond locks.

"Oh, fuck, Clay, I'm gonna cum, fuck," he murmured, and Clay pulled off his cock, making him groan in frustration. He felt a hand, slimmer fingers than Clay's, wrap around his cock, and another tongue lap at his slit. The hand on his thigh gripped tighter as he cracked his eyes open and saw George glance up at him sideways, pushing him over the edge as he came all over George's face and hand.

"He wanted a turn," Clay murmurs, and George pulls away, frowning and pushing a finger covered in cum into his mouth. His nose scrunched up at the taste, but Nick was still fixated on his face. He was right, it would look pretty covered in his cum.

"It tastes better with yogurt," Clay says, holding out the quarter-depleted yogurt container before bursting out in his signature wheeze-laugh, making the other two start laughing as well.

"I-I'm sure it does, Clay."


End file.
